Estúpida boca
by Kim So Young
Summary: Shikamaru como buen estratega que era, debía pensar primero antes de hablar, y más si ese comentario era hacia una mujer en sus días./ Problemática, ¿Me pasas la sal?/ Nara Shikamaru, quiero que me concedas el divorcio/ Tsk, problemático./Shikaino.


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

Summary: Shikamaru como buen estratega que era, debía pensar primero antes de hablar, y más si ese comentario era hacia su problemática esposa.

**Estúpida boca**

**.**

**Capitulo único**

**.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Si los hombres han nacido con dos ojos, dos orejas y una sola lengua es porque se debe escuchar y mirar dos veces antes de hablar."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nara Shikamaru llegó agotado de su misión, tenía demasiado sueño, no había podido darse un baño en días y tampoco había comido nada decente en todo el tiempo que duró la misión.

Entró a su hogar y rápidamente fue abrazado por su esposa, después de 3 años de novios y 5 años de casados, se acostumbró a esas efusivas muestras de afectos por parte de la rubia.

La observó, seguía siendo igual de hermosa como la había visto la ultima vez, con su larga cabellera rubia, su cuerpo bien cuidado, esos hermosos ojos azules y su blanca piel que le recordaban a las nubes.

−Shika, te extrañe.

−Tsk problemática, me asfixias.

Ino soltó rápidamente al chico, notando que efectivamente este tenía el rostro morado y respiraba con dificultad. La chica caminó a la cocina con rapidez y luego regresó con dos platos en sus manos, colocándolos en la mesa.

−Vago bueno para nada, ven a sentarte de una maldita vez.

La dulce voz de su esposa asustó a Shikamaru, y muy obediente le hizo caso a su mujer de inmediato.

El joven observó la comida, tenía muy buen aspecto y olía aun mejor. Se llevó un bocado a la boca descifrando que sabía muy bien, solo que para su gusto le faltaba sal.

−Problemática, ¿Me pasas la sal?

Y con ese simple e inocente comentario la rubia estalló de rabia, ¿Así que su comida estaba desabrida?

− ¿Estas diciendo que cocino mal? – La rubia de verdad estaba molesta y no trataba de disimular su ánimo

−Yo nunca dije eso− Shikamaru podría estar casado con ella toda la vida y nunca entendería su inestabilidad emocional, por decirlo de una manera más sutil, pues si decía que era bipolar, tenía asegurado unos cuantos golpes.

−Pero eso diste a entender.

−Tsk Ino, solo te estoy pidiendo sal, no es para que hagas tanto alboroto

−Claro como tu no te esforzaste cocinando− Ino no podía entender como su esposo era tan desconsiderado, ella estuvo toda la tarde cocinando está cena para que a él le gustara, ¿Y qué recibía a cambio?, solo reclamos.

−Problemática es una simple sopa, no creo que requiera mucho esfuerzo.

−Estas diciendo que soy simple.

−Ino, estas exagerando las cosas− Shikamaru podría estar toda la vida con Ino y jamás entendería su peculiar personalidad.

−Aparte de simple, ahora soy exagerada. Si es tan horrendo estar junto a mí, no entiendo porque te casaste conmigo, mejor lo hubieras hecho con esa bruja de la arena.

−Se llama Temari, no bruja de la arena−El moreno no podía entender que tenía que ver Temari en toda esta discusión.

−Aparte la defiendes, enserio vago, no entiendo porque te casaste conmigo.

−Ino porque no mejor seguimos comiendo.

−No Shikamaru, no sigas comiendo, no quiero seguir dañando tus papilas gustativas − Nara podría tener mucha inteligencia, pero con Ino se sentía como un bobo, ¿Cómo era posible que con cada palabra que decía la rubia se enojara cada vez más?

−_Problemático_− Murmuró Shikamaru.

−Sabes Shika, como eres tan cobarde para pedirme el divorcio, yo lo haré. Nara Shikamaru, quiero que me concedas el divorcio.

−Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?

−Estoy hablando muy enserio Shika, yo no soy lo que tu mereces− La rubia a estas alturas de la conversación ya se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, cosa que alarmó cada vez más a su hasta ahora esposo, como era posible que en 10 minutos haya pasado de feliz a enojada y luego de enojada a triste.

−Sabes Ino tienes razón no eres lo que yo merezco− Y esas palabras terminaron por destruir el corazón de la chica−Eres mucho más de lo que merezco.

−Shika…−Y sin pensarlo dos veces la ex Yamanaka se abalanzó en los brazos de su esposo siendo abrazada de inmediato por él.

−Tsk, te amo problemática.

−Y yo a ti vago desconsiderado que. Ahora voy a buscar más sopa, pues esta se enfrió.

La rubia se fue a la cocina, dejando a un confundido Shikamaru, que no podía entender los constantes cambios de ánimo de su esposa.

Observo la habitación hasta que su vista se posó en el calendario. Claro como se le había olvidado, la razón de su inestabilidad emocional era que la chica estaba en _sus días._ Entendiendo de inmediato que iba a tener que soportar su humor por algunos días más.

−Vago ven a ayudarme y deja de flojear− El grito de su tierna esposa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que vendrías días difíciles para el, muy difíciles.

−Tsk, problemático.

* * *

Un shikaino para la comunidad. Espero que les guste :D

_REVIEWS._

__arroz.


End file.
